


House of Ghost

by KageMoonShadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Death, Don't know what I'm doing, Have mercy on me ;-;, Past Character Death, Rating May Change, Strawberry ice cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageMoonShadow/pseuds/KageMoonShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when 22 year old Desmond Baudin and his 6 month old daughter<br/>Annabelle Baudin move into a house with a complete stranger named Adam<br/>Blanc. That would be fine if not for the fact Adam was a "Mad man" or at<br/>least in Desmond's mind claiming ghost live in the house.Shame for<br/>Desmond that Adam was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story so please have mercy ; _ ;  
> I have no beta so there are mistakes on my part

 It’s July 24, 2002, the day Desmond Baudin and his daughter move into their new home. The house was navy blue in color with some white and black here and there. The house itself had 4 floors 1 below ground 3 above. The floor underground was the basement and above that being the ground level floor. There on the ground floor was the kitchen, living, and dining room. The 3rd floor was where the 4 bedrooms where each with their own bathroom though the master bedroom still being the biggest. The attic being the 4th and final floor. Desmond smiled rocking his 6 month old baby Annabelle Baudin while looking around the living room. It was quite large but that was to be expected since the house was very large though not as big as a mansion. It had newly polished black wood floor with a large black leather curved couch that could easily fit 10 people backed up against a wall. In front of the couch was a beautiful glass table that seems to glow with how the light coming from the window behind the couch reflected on it. On the glass table was a wooden bowl filled with a variety of nuts in the middle. A large flat screen T.V across from the couch was hooked the wall the control right next to the bowl of nuts. All in all Adam had done a great job of decorating even if it might seem plain to others Desmond liked it. Desmond’s smile disappeared from his face and in place grew a frown at the thought of Adam. He might not have meant his roommate Adam but Desmond didn’t like him. Adam was a mad man you see or at least in Desmond’s mind. Before moving in Desmond had revived many emails from Adam saying to beware of the ghost that lived in the house and to try not die. It was only natural that Desmond was to believe that Adam was mad after ghosts don’t exist. Desmond didn’t want to move in with Adam but he had to if Annabelle was to grow up in a nice home not that excuse of an apartment. For Monica Desmond thought. He had promised his wife Monica that he would raise Annabelle the best he could for that was what she made him promise on her death bed for Monica died soon after giving birth. The sound of a door opening snapped Desmond out of his thoughts. A young man about Desmond’s age walked into the living and asked Desmond “Are you Desmond Baudin? “ Desmond nodded. The man held his hand out for Desmond to shake “Nice to meet you I’m Adam Blanc.” Desmond blinked in surprise. He did not expect Adam to look like he did. Adam had a deep rich voice and was about Desmond height though a bit shorter with golden tanned skin. He’s bangs where side swept and a low ponytail about 4 inches long and large doe eyes. Adam also wore half rimmed glasses. What was strange was that both Adam’s hair and eyes where pure white like freshly fallen snow. His eyes were like everybody else’s eyes just the color was different so Adam did not look blind not in the least. Adam wore a simple black T-shirt and jeans though what really caught Desmond’s attention was the fact that as far as Desmond could see Adam’s left arm was missing. After shaking Adam hand they both sat down and awkward silence soon settled in. Adam broke the silence “So where are you from? “He asked. Desmond looked up from Annabelle with a confused expression on his face. ”What do you mean where am I from? “Adam replied “Your accent gives you away just like mine does.” Desmond processed what Adam just said indeed it was true he had an accent and so did Adam which explains why his voice was deep though not too deep as well as rich. ”I’m from France and you?” Adam grinned “I’m from Israel. “Soon the awkward silence came back with a vengeance. The silence got the best of Adam as he soon got up and left upstairs to his room.


	2. Icecream ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the tags is strawberry icecream

Desmond was walking in the park with Monica.They had spent close to 4 hours talking and laughing together simply enjoying each others company. Desmond let out a small laugh his curly blonde hair swaying in the wind and his sparkling piercing sky blue eyes held joy in them. Suddenly the sky that had been clear with clouds turned dark and gloomy. Monica suddenly fell onto her knees coughing. Concerned Desmond patted her back the screamed when Monica lunged. This was not Monica who looked at Desmond but an eyeless old hag with long claws.Desmond let out a scream of pain as the hag clawed at Desmond leaving bleeding wounds in her wake. Desmond woke both sweating and in pain. Getting up he washed his face telling himself it was just a dream though the bleeding scratching on his arms and torso said other wise. After bandaging his wounds Desmond went to check on Annabelle seeing that she was perfectly fine he sat down on his bed trying to figure out what was happening to him. It's been 2 weeks since he moved in with Adam 5 days since the nightmares started. Monica was always in them. Started off nice then after a while a hag takes Monica's place attacking him. Sighing Desmond laid down turning on his side to check the time. It was 3 am. Getting up Desmond went down stairs planning to get some warm milk. Opening the door Desmond's eyes widen at what he saw. There in the kitchen was Adam his head in a ice-cream carton an ice-cream scooper in his right and only hand. Desmond stood there for about 10 minutes the only sound being slurping sound which came from Adam. Desmond finally spoke. " Um...what are you doing"he asked. Adam looked up slowly most of his face covered in what seemed to be strawberry ice-cream. He stated at Desmond for a while then looked down at the carton then back at Desmond and said "I was making sure the ice-cream wasn't poisoned by the ghost". Desmond frowned "At 3 in the morning" he said skeptical. Adam nodded "Yes you never know when they could strike".Getting up Adam put the ice-cream away and left the kitchen face flushes red in embarrassment. Getting his warm milk Desmond headed back to bed. Desmond soon fell back to sleep dreaming of a one armed mad man eating strawberry ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the tags says "I don't know what I'm doing" which is true

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know how I did and if you like it and maybe leave a Kudo (hopefully)  
> *Remember first story here*


End file.
